


Little Bird

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Canon Compliant, Completed, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, OOC, spoilers after the skit after the wind temple, takes place afterward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: Lloyd’s words hung heavy on her mind that night as she watched the starry sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not too happy with this one. I've not finished the game yet, so apologies if I've got anything wrong. This doubles as my first ToS fic as well as my first time writing Colette.

_“I wonder if there isn’t someway. You know, a way to save the world without you having to suffer.”_

Lloyd’s words hung heavy on her mind that night as she watched the starry sky. It was a nice, wishful thought, but that was all it could ever be. Colette knew she was selfish when she was younger and as she learned of her eventual fate, the young blonde, in secrecy, poured over books on the World Regeneration- scouring the texts for a loophole of some kind that would allow her regenerate the world without meeting a fate that frightened her and caused her a fair share of sleepless nights as a child.

Her searching had been fruitless, and so she resigned herself to her fate as The Chosen. It had been a lonely one, for a little while.

Drawing her knees to her chest, the girl spared a look over to her resting party.

The mercenary was sitting in silence by the fire, and in an odd way, to Colette, he appeared to be looking past it. At memories, maybe? She wasn’t sure but held no doubt if so much as a twig snapped he’d be on the ready, already aware of something’s presence. Just as she would be after her hearing and sight became so much more advanced...

The Professor was sleeping soundly with Genis half-sprawled in her lap, the young boy lightly snoring away. It was a wonder how it didn’t wake her. Colette supposed Raine was used to it since they lived together in a house with no separated bedrooms. She was grateful to have her Professor along with her on the journey. Raine knew what was to be expected(save for the Angel Toxicosis, but that was something Colette herself had not expected. The texts did not hold much information on the transformation process) and knowing there was someone else along she could share her troubled thoughts with was comforting. Even if she preferred keeping negative thoughts to herself as to not worry or burden anyone else.

That was easier in the daytime when everyone was awake.

Opposite Kratos at the campfire was Lloyd, his back facing her and Colette wondered how things would be between them from now on now that he knew the truth. Lloyd and Genis had already been through so much with Iselia, they didn’t need to worry about her too.

The pair of them had become two of her most precious people, being friends for so long now. To them, she was Colette who was also The Chosen. Not just The Chosen, not someone to be skirted around. Around them, she felt some sense of normalcy and made the adventure fun.

It was because of them and friends made along the way that she became more accepting of what lay ahead. What was awaiting her at the very end.

‘ _I’ll save everyone, I promise. So don’t worry about me, okay?_ ’ She thought and Lloyd’s words once again rang in her mind.

Stiffly, she turned her attention to counting the stars in the sky. It was still some hours away until dawn.


End file.
